customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan 1999 Aired on Nick Jr (October 1 1993) Part 12
(Inside his house, Rabbit is starting to feel horrible that Pooh has to wait until it is the right time for him to get out between his window) * Rabbit: (pulling up his chair) Oh, dear! If I have to face that, that fact for months I'll might as well make the best of it. * (Rabbit turns his chair around and minds his own business but suddenly in shock, he sees Pooh's rear on his mirror) * Rabbit: (shocked) Oh, dear! There it is again! Well, I'll just turn it to the wall. * (Rabbit tries to turn his mirror to his wall, but he incidentally takes the frame off) * Rabbit: Oh, dear! (taking a look at it and thinks that it will fit Pooh's rear properly) Huh. It's a frame! Uh-huh! * (Rabbit puts the frame on Pooh's rear, but it doesn't look right where he decides to turn it over to make it just right, thus making Pooh very uncomfortable) * Rabbit: No, no, no, no, no! Very nice! And a splash of color! * (Rabbit puts a tablecloth and a potted plant on Pooh's rear, but he also realizes that it's not very pretty enough) * Rabbit: Oh, this just doesn't have that rustic informal look! * (Rabbit hits Pooh from behind, making him annoyed with Rabbit. Inside, the good-looking rabbit is putting up antlers for his very own moose and he starts to paint on Pooh's rear a face) * Rabbit: There! A hunting trophy! Uh-huh! I know just the fact! * Pooh: (feeling from behind) Something tickles! * (As Rabbit draws the moose's grin, Pooh laughs and wiggles due to being tickled and it makes Rabbit embarrassed that he makes a moose a zigzag grin) * Rabbit: (embarrassed) Oh, Pooh! You messed up my moose! * (Outside, Pooh is making a silly grin which is the same grin as the moose and suddenly, he sees Kanga and Roo coming along with a special surprise for him) * Kanga: Pooh, Roo has a little surprise for you! * Roo: (bringing out a bouquet of flowers) Flowers! * Pooh: Marmalade suckle! (about to open his mouth to eat the flowers) * Kanga: (laughing) No, Pooh! You don't eat them, you smell them! * Pooh: Oh! (smells the flowers) * (Inside, Rabbit makes his moose perfect by blocking up the messed-up grin with fast food collectibles on a table) * Rabbit: That's not bad! Not bad at all! It's rather good, I think! * Pooh: Ah! (smells the flowers again) * (Pooh is about to sneeze because of the flowers Roo gave him, shaking the table with the fast food toys yet on which is beginning to concern Rabbit) * Rabbit: (concerned) Oh, dear! Oh, dear, please wait! * (Later, Pooh has sneezed and that sneeze of his is very obnoxious, which the table explodes and the toys go flying and land on Rabbit, covering him) * Rabbit: Oh, dear, no! Help! * (Rabbit is offended as he takes the entree cloth off him) * Rabbit: Why did I ever invite that bear to lunch? Why, oh, why, oh, why? * (As the narrator which is Sebastian Cabot turns the next page, the instrumental version of Winnie the Pooh comes on while he reads on about how long Pooh has been stuck between Rabbit's window in his house) * Sebastian Cabot: (narrating) While Pooh's bottom was stuck at the top of page 28, (turning to the next page) his top was stuck at the bottom of page 30. Well, both ends waited to get thin again. Day after day, night after lonely night. * (The book turns to the next page and it shows Pooh sleeping and dreaming about food) * Pooh: (sighs while sleeping) Oh, I wonder what's for breakfast? (snoring) Breakfast! * (On the inside of the house, Rabbit is staying awake while Pooh's rear and he's sitting on a stool behind it. Pooh's snoring makes his bottom vibrate, prompting the rabbit to get annoyed with the sleeping bear) * Pooh: (dreaming while sleeping) Lunch! * (Suddenly, a lunchbox comes by and so does Gopher, who comes and that lunchbox belongs to him, prompting Pooh to awaken with surprise) * Pooh: What? A lunchbox! * Gopher: (coming along with a flashlight) That certainly is! I'm working the swing shift, you know? Time for my midnight snack! (opens up his lunchbox to see what's there to eat after wrapping a napkin around his neck) Say, ain't you that stuck-up bear? Huh, I yet think I could blast you outta there! * Pooh: (wondering as Gopher goes through his lunchbox) Uh, what sort of lunch is in that lunchbox? * Gopher: Well now, let's see here! (going through his lunchbox) Oh, summer squash, (eats the leg up as well as the skin) salmon salad, (while Pooh smacks his lips) succotash, (Rabbit listening from the inside of his house) spiced custard and marmalade! (showing a jar of marmalade to Pooh) * Pooh: (filled with joy) Marmalade?! * Rabbit: (shocked after hearing about the marmalade) Marmalade?! Oh, dear! * (Rabbit is going to run to his back door until he trips and falls over a chair and onto the floor) * Pooh: Could you spare a small smackerel? * Gopher: (walking up to Pooh to offer him the marmalade) Say, you ought to do something about that speech impediment, sonny! * Pooh: Oh, thank you, Gopher. * Rabbit: (coming from behind his house) Oh, dear! Not that! * (Rabbit furiously grabs the marmalade jar away from Gopher and warns him not to give it to Pooh due to being fat, which explains why he's stuck) * Rabbit: (frustrated) No, no, no, no, no! Not one drop! * Pooh: (complaining while pushing Rabbit over) But, Rabbit, I wasn't going to eat it, I'm just gonna taste it. * Rabbit: (frowning at Pooh) I'll taste it for you! * (Rabbit runs back around and into his house with Gopher ticked off about the rabbit confiscating his marmalade jar) * Gopher: (frustrated) That super, silliest scoundrel confiscated my marmalade! * (Rabbit comes back and puts a sign saying "Don't Feed the Bear", which gives Gopher a warning as he pushes it down very hard to the ground) * Rabbit: (frustrated) DON'T...FEED...THE...BEAR!! * Gopher: (irritated) Heh! I'm gonna skedaddle! (throwing his napkin on the ground) I'm not in the book! * (Later, Gopher yet slips on another banana peel and goes sliding back into the hole again) * Gopher: (speaking through the hole) And I'm a ding-dang glad of it!